To strong a passion will lead you to hell
by midnightshadowknight
Summary: This is how I thought the 4th bleach movie was going to go. Go inside for full summery. P.S. There is ichiruki in this story
1. Prolog: Awakening

_**Hello! Ok, so this story kinda to things out together. Its how i thought the 4th bleach movie would go and what i think should had happen after the defeat of Aizen. THIS WILL HAVE SPOILERS! if you aren't past the point when ichigo kicks aizen's ass or have not seen the 4th movie will get lost with this story. So if aren't at this point don't flame me because I put spoilers in the story. The prolog is a little choppy but it is still pretty good. I promiss the other chapters will be better. **_

_**P.S. For the people who are waiting for lust kills darling to be update, i should have chapter 2 up soon. I keep getting writers block on it :p. **_

_**To strong a passion… will lead you to Hell… **_

_** Prolog: Awakening**_

Dark black storm clouds hanged low of the Seireitei; bright white flashes of lighting dance between the clouds, casting an eerie white light on the ground below. Cold harsh gushes of wind cut through the trees causing the branches to clash violently with one another and scatter leaves everywhere. The air stilled for a moment; silent's filling the air before there was a roar of thunder from over head and the sky ripped open, allowing the heavens to fall down in cold thick sheets of rain. The captain of the thirteenth court guard squad, Jushiro Ukitake, looked up from his paperwork and out the window of his study.

"Things have been so gloomy here lately," he said to himself softly with a sigh. He looked back down at his paperwork and begin to try and finishes filling it out, but the pounding of the rain on the rook was making it far to hard for him to forces. With a frustrated sigh, he place his blue-gold feather pen back in its ink bottle and gathered up the unfinished paperwork and placing it into a file. He stood and walked over to his bookshelf to place the file back in its right place. He looked back out his window, watching the rain fall to the ground, the cold wind aiding the droplets; the window was beginning to fog over from the cold. Ukitake let of a long, deep breath, unable to push aside the uneasy feeling that had seemed to settle over him ever since the Winter Wars ended. He was about to go and sit back down when the door of his study slid open. Ukitake glanced over his shoulder to captain of squad eight, Shunsui Kyoraku, standing at the opening with a bottle of Saki in his hand.

"You really need to learn to knock Shunsui, remember what happen when you walked into Retsu room with out knocking," Ukitake told his old friend with a small grin on his face. Shunsui tilted his straw hat up and laugh.

"Good thing you aren't some woman up beats a man for just stopping to say hi," he said, still laughing as he entered the study.

"I'm surprise to see, I don't think anyone would want to be out in this weather," Ukitake commented.

"Yes, well my luck hold out for me and the rain didn't start till after I got here," Shunsui said as he sat down at one of the small sofas that were around a cherry wood coffee table. He placed the bottle of Saki on it along with two cups.

"So what brings you here?" Ukitake asked as he sat down on the sofa across from Shunsui. Shunsui didn't answer right away; he filled the cups with Saki first, pushing one over to Ukitake and taking the other for himself.

"I kind of need a brake from Nanao, she's been bugging me about all my paperwork and it was starting to give me a headache," Shunsui said after he drinks about half of his cup. Ukitake laugh at this.

"Maybe if you tried doing it for once instead of making Nanao do it, then she wouldn't yell at you so much. You know how she is with making deadlines," Ukitake said. Shunsui just sighed.

"I don't know how you mange to stay on top of all that paperwork without a lieutenant. Even when I do help Nanao, we still fall behind on it," he said. Ukitake just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I will admit that it is hard, but I'll have a lieutenant be the end of this month."

"Oh yeah, Rukia's ceremony is coming up," Shunsui said, surprise that he had forgotten.

"Yeah, I think that its good for to finally move up in her seat," Ukitake said, taking his first sip of the Saki; he tried not to cringe at the bitter after taste; honestly, how Kyoraku could drink the is all the time is beyond him.

"Is she nervosas at all?" Kyoraku asked.

"A little, but I know she'll do fine; after the things she face in the wars I think this will be an easy job for her."

At the mention of the wars, Ukitake felt the uneasiness return as he fell silent, his mind wounding back to the long years of fighting and endless bloodshed. Kyoraku glanced up from where he was refilling his cup, having notice his old friends silent.

"Whats the matter?" He asked. Ukitake shook his head; the room remained quit for several minutes before the thirteenth captain spooked.

"Do you think it was wise of Central 46 to let Aizen live?" Ukitake asked softly; he stared down at his reflection in the light red Saki, his troubled eyes watching him. Kyoraku sighed before answering.

"You know me, I'm all for second chances, but the things that man did, all the lives you ruined, I don't think anyone should be allowed to have a life after that, even if that means they're locked up for the rest of their time," Kyoraku answered. The room fell into silents again before Kyoraku broke it.

"I don't understand why they let him live; do they think they can get information out of him?" He was saying this more to himself but Ukitake stilled answered.

"What information to they hope to get, the Winter Was have come to an end," he said bitterly, before sighing.

"If they let him live much longer I fear that something terrible will happen," he finishes.

"And by that you mean…" Kyoraku pressed. There was flash of lighting outside the window.

"The wars have not yet ended Shunsui… and I fear this is only the beginning of the end." A load roar of thunder sounded after the lighting.

Moans of agony filled the air of the white maze that made up the first level of Hell. The sinners, having already lost their sanity, wonder aimlessly. The black chains that dragged from their decaying bodies were rested and cover with blood. Their mouths would gap open, now nothing but a black hole lacking teeth and a tongue, in cries of pain. Some were crawling on the ground of wobbling on their lags, others chose to simply stay unmoving, the chains wrapped around them to heavy for anything else. Shrikes and screams were heard as the sinners were pick of be the Hell's will. They were grabbed in giant hands, their bodies being crushed before lifted up to hug mouths that crush them, spraying blood and bits of bone everywhere.

A small butterfly guided its way through he tall white walls; it was a odd sight, to see something so beautiful and filled with life in death of Hell. The sinners, having felt the sweetness of life that had long been deprived of them, all looked up to see the black and blue insect. They reach their hands, trying to in close the small beauty in their hands, but the butterfly teased them by just flying out of reach of their hands. The insect continued to glide its way through the air, not really looking for any place to land. A hand shot out and grabbed it. The owner of the hand was a young man. His bright red hair clashing with his pale skin and jade green eyes; the eyes were filled with nothing but hate, any sign of a once caring person now gone. He narrowed his eyes at the beautify insect in his clawed hand, the soft brushing of its wings on his hand annoyed him.

He felt something on the ankle and looked down to a sinner moaning up at him. The man winkled his nose in disgust at the pitiful being before shaking his foot lose and kicking the sinner in the head, sending it falling into an abyss. The man looked around and saw one of the Hell's will coming toward him. He glared at it before disappearing.

The man reappeared in one of the sulfur fields in the lower levels of Hell. He walked over the blacken ground, ignoring he burning pain in his feet as he step into yellow puddles of sulfuric acid that ate away at his feet. He came to stop at the edge of a large cavern. The only thing that could be seen in it was darkness and shadows; the young man held his arm out of it.

"Time to wake up Kokuto," he said before releasing the butterfly and letting it fly down into the darkness. The father down the insect went, the more the cavern reeked of death. Chains hanged from the walls; rotting skulls and bones littered the floor. The small beautiful insect came to rest on one of the chains that came from the wall. It was wrapped around something the stood in the middle of the cavern which added an arch to it. The butterfly walked carefully along the chain, getting closer to the tangle of chains that were in the middle. Suddenly the little beauty of life stopped. Its antennas twitched for a moment before it turned and begin to fly a off. A hand closed around it, crushing it. The hand retracted back into the tangle of chains and came up to face. Only the nose and mouth were visible; the eyes were covered by the chains with blood sipping through them. The nose twitch as it sniffed at the hand. After a moment, a grin speared across the mouth, showing sharp blacked and yellowed teeth with some kind of black blood oozing from the gums. A deep soft laughter came out.

"Finally." The voice was horsed and covered with glee.

The man was still standing by the edge of the cavern, staring down into it when he felt the ground begin to shake.

"Bout dame time," he scoffed. He jumped back when the ground be low his feet suddenly gave in. A lunatic laughter filled the air; it was high pitch and sounded more like shirking. The chains that hanged from the walls were pulled out, sending shards of rocks and dust to the ground. The hand that had crushed the butterfly came up and begin to ripped the chains around it away, revealing a man with white hair; the left side of his face burned and grayed. The man laugh as he reach for a sword that was tied to his waist. He pulled it and held it above him; right were he knew the black sky of Hell was.

"Awaken! Jigoku no hakushi!" he screech. A green ray of energy shot from the sword, cutting through the shadows. The man back on the surface was thrown to the ground by the sudden blat of energy that hit him as the green ray shot into the sky, the steam from the sulfur pits circling around it. The man on the ground removed his arm from his eyes and looked up to see a man with white hair standing over him; his mouth was open with a grin and he held his sword across his shoulders.

"Tell me Shuren…what did I miss."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I feel the need to say this; the story will start of some what slow. This chapter is acting a lot like a filler almost. But please don't stop reading i can promise you that after a few more chapters things will start to heat up. By chapter 4 or 5 things should be moving a lout faster. So please keep reading and if you have any ideas about what i should do, please be free to say. Also, I'm really bad about me spelling and grammar, i have really bad ADHD and i also have_** dyslexia**_; so stuff like grammar is hard for me. Also I don't like being flam, so if you want to be mean, try saying it a nice way that will still encourager me, if that makes any sense. Or you can just not say anything. Anyway, here is the first chapter. All of bleach is copy righted to Kubo.  
><strong>_

_**Chapter one: Karakura Town's #1 Substitute Soul Reaper**_

It was late morning in Karakura Town Park and most people were out enjoying the nice weather. It was the middle of fall; all of the trees were a brilliant bronze and gold color. The soft wind was making their leaves fall of slowly and flout to the ground. A young girl no older then eight was running around in circles, her hand held high above her head as she laugh and try to catch the falling girl suddenly came to a stop; her arms dropping back down to her sides and her laughter coming to a stop. She blinked her wide crystal clear blue eyes as they flicked around in the space in front of her. She titled her head and narrowed her eyes as people past in front of her, trying to see if she could find what had given her the odd feeling that had shot up her back. She felt a warm moist breeze from behind her that caused her light brown pig tails to sway lightly. She turned her head around, her face becoming flustered as another warm breeze blow into.

She blinked her eyes opened, then blinked them again when she didn't see anything. She reached her hand up and felt it bump into something. She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her out of the way just a ground were she was standing was crushed in. The girl blink more confused then scared. She didn't see the person who had pulled her out of the way. The only people near her were all running and screaming.

"Sweetheart! Are you ok!" The girl turned her head and saw the frantic eyes of her mother.

"Mommy, did you see who pulled me out of the way?" The girl asked as she was yanked to her feet by her panicked mother.

"That doesn't matter," her mother said before running, pulling her daughter behind her.

"But Mommy!" The girl whined, she looked back behind her. She narrowed her eyes hard and gasp when she saw a brief flash of orange…hair maybe? Before she could get a better look, the view was blocked by a crowed of people and her mother pulled her away. She got the hair part right. Karakura Town's substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki was the one who pulled her out of the way right before a Hollow would had clutch her in its jaws. And yes, Ichigo Kurosaki had very bright orange hair. Said Soul Reaper was in the middle of glaring at the Hollow he had saved the little girl from. It looked like it was some kind of mix between a wolf and a lizard.

Its body was rather long, with the tail making up about half the length of it. It had four lags, each of which had long claws that were ripping into the ground. Its body was black, save for the white mask that covered its face. The mask had dark blue lines cutting over it, making it look as if there was a spider web over it. Ichigo reached behind him and grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto; the Hollow saw this and bared its fangs, hissing in hostility. Ichigo was about to jump in the air and see if he could simply catch the Hollow off guard in order to cut its mask in half when an angry voice snapped at him.

"Ichigo! Look what you did! You caused a panic!" Ichigo felt a vain pop out of his head as he turned to glare at his friend and partner, Rukia Kuchiki.

"Shut up Rukia! If I hadn't acted fast the kid would have been toast!" Ichigo snapped.

"There wouldn't have been any need to save her if you hadn't been acting so cocky and let the Hollow get away!" Rukia yelled back at him. The two were still glaring in each others faces, Rukia having to stand on her tip toes, when the Hollow howled at them before jumping into the trees, causing leaves to fall all over the two Soul Reapers.

"Hay! Were do you think you're going!" Ichigo yelled, chasseing after it.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Rukia called after him. She had reached her arm up, hoping to catch the sleeve of his Shihakusho but only ended up clawing at air. She sighed in annoyance as she glared at spot were Ichigo had been standing. She glanced up to where she caught a glimpse of him before the trees blocked her eyesight. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, feeling were the Hollow was going before opening them and running after Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had several veins popping out of his head as the Hollow continued of stay just out of his reach. The Hollow jumped to the ground, Ichigo took this chance to grab its tail when to swing by him. He was completely caught off guard when the Hollow took a sharp U-turn; bringing both its tail and Ichigo in a wide arch over its head. Ichigo let out a loud yelp of pain as he slammed into the ground, felling one of his arms pop painfully. He flipped over on to his feet just as the Hollow's mouth slammed into the ground. Ichigo barely had time to bring Zangetsu up to block the Hollow as it came at him again. Ichigo was thrown onto his back; he slammed his foot up into the Hollows lower jaw; he tried to push it away so he could wack it with his sword.

"Dammit!" Ichigo cursed when his foot slipped and got caught between the Hollow neck and shoulder. Ichigo brought Zangetsu up as the Hollow went to take a bite out of him; its fangs got stopped by the blade, saliva dropped down onto Ichigo's face. Ichigo was beginning to panic when a voice sounded behind him.

"Hado 33 Sokatsui!" Ichigo shirked, yes shirked, as a blast of cold fire crushed into the Hollow, sending it flying into a near by tree.

"What are you doing fool?" Ichigo looked between his arms from when he had covered his face to see Rukia standing over him, arms crossed over her chest with an eyebrow raised.

"What the heck Rukia! What if you had hit him!" Ichigo yelled as he stood up, his near six foot height towering over Rukia's four foot nine height.

"That's a nice way to say thank you to someone who just saved your life," Rukia said, not at all imitated by the height difference.

"I was doing just fine," Ichigo snapped at her. Rukia chuckled at him.

"Right so getting eating is all part of Hollow hunting; that makes perfect sense," Rukia said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Ichigo was about to snap at her again when she suddenly disappeared.

"Hay where are you-"

Ichigo was cut of by the Hollow's tail colliding with the back of his head and crushing him into a tree.

"You really need to pay more attention to your surroundings, Ichigo," Rukia said as appeared next to Ichigo. He just growled at her as he sat up, holding now bleeding and more then likely broken nose. He turned and glared at the Hollow, a blood vessel bursting in his brain when a heard the chocking sound coming from the back of its throat; that could only be laughter. Just as it was about to make a run for it again, Ichigo's foot slammed down on the Hollow's tail, making it howl in pain. Before it could turn and crush him with its jaws, Ichigo jumped up and rammed his zanpakuto through the Hollow's mask. He landed next to Rukia and watch as the Hollow dissipated away.

"Jeez, thanks to that dame pest I missed half of first period," Ichigo muttered. He had missed enough school already with the whole fight ageist Aizen that it's a miracle that he was able to move to the next grade.

"The job would have been done sooner if you hadn't been messing around," Rukia said. Ichigo turned and glared at her.

"Whatever, lets just get back to school," Ichigo said; he didn't like to leave Kon in his body for long, the idiot always found ways to make him look dumb.

"You go on ahead, I have some things that I need to look into," Rukia told him. Ichigo turned and looked at her with an arch eyebrow.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Nothing that has to deal with you," Rukia answered simply. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her as a vain popped out of his head. He was about to yell at her when she cut him off.

"Later," She said over her shoulder, before shun-poing away. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. His eyes followed the faint line of her reishi before turning and shun-poing back to his school.

****  
>Ichigo leaned back in his chair, stretching out his back. He glanced over at the clock, breathing deeply when he saw that he still had thirty minutes of class left before he got out for lunch. He looked back up at the teacher, feeling a bit sorry for; she was trying to make class fun, but calculus is dame near impossible to make fun. His mind begin to wonder to random things; what he was going to have for lunch, if Yuzu was cooking dinner, if his idiot of a dad was going to try and kill him when he got home. His mind ended up coming to a stop on Rukia.<p>

She had been acting strange lately; she would always go off for Soul Reaper business and won't tell anyone about it, she always had to call her captain and she had been doing a lot of paperwork. The last one was what Ichigo thought was odd because he had never seen her do any kind of paperwork when she was station here. He would have thought that after the defeat of Aizen she might had have more free time. Ichigo flinch when he heard the bell ring. He looked over at the clock, shock to see that time had moved so fast. He was putting his things away when a high pinch voice spook to him from his left.

"Hi Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked up see Orihime standing next him; a hung smile plaster on her face.

"Hay Orihime," Ichigo said casually as he stood up, swing his back behind his shoulder.

"Where's Rukia?" Orihime asked as her and Ichigo begin to walk out the classroom and head toward the roof; that seemed to be the hung out place for the group.

"She ran off saying that she had something to take care of after we killed the Hollow," Ichigo said with a shrug.

"Oh, that's too bad; I wanted to see if she wanted to try this new sweet I made. I put mint flavored icing inside a banana and drizzled wasabi all over it before freezing it. It suppose to be a fruit Popsicle; do you want to try it Ichigo!" Orihime asked, examinant covering her voice. Ichigo's eye twitch and he had to swallow back the vomit that had cane up his throat.

"Uhh, sorry Orihime but I don't really like bananas," Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head and not looking at the poor girl. Orihime was a really good friend, but she was a horrible cook; Rukia was lucky she had skip, knowing how she was she wouldn't have been able to say no to Orihime's puppy dog eyes.

"Huff, I guess I can ask Uryuu if he wants any; I already asked Tatsuki, but she said that it was emendable," Orihime said, her cheeks puffing out in annoyance as she folded her arms under her oversized gifts.

"She had a point," Ichigo muttered to the side.

"What?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing," Ichigo covered quickly. Orihime watch him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. After a few minutes of silents, the two came up to the door that leads to the roof.

"I was beginning to wonder were you two where," Uryuu said as Ichigo and Orihime came onto the roof.

"Uryuu! Do you want to try this new dessert that I made!" Orihime imminently asked Uryuu, her light gray eyes open wide and full of innocents. Ichigo tried to laugh at the helpless look on Uryuu's face as he sat down next to Chad. Ichigo was unwrapping his sandwich and was about to take a bit when Uryuu stopped him.

"You took an awful long time to kill that Hollow." Ichigo glanced up from where he had his mouth open, the sandwich half way in.

"What are you getting at Uryuu?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the four eyed dumbass, as Ichigo liked to call him.

"Nothing, just beginning a Quincy would mean that I would have got the job done faster," Uryuu said casually with a shrug of his shoulders. Ichigo felt his eye twitch as he stopped himself from yelling. Uryuu loved to antagonize him ever chance he got and this was just one of those moments.

"Please, you would had got the job done faster because the Hollow would have died fro laughing at the dumb uniform you where," Ichigo said back, smirking at the outrage look on the Quincy's face.

"That uniform is a scared part of Quincy tradition! Don't you dear insult it Kurosaki," Uryuu just about yelled.

"I insult it because insult is need for something that looks like that," Ichigo said with a shrug of his shoulders. Uryuu was about to yell again but Orihime cut him off saying that he never answered her question. Ichigo watch Uryuu try and lie his way out of trying Orihime's cooking when the bell ringed. Ichigo glanced at Chad; he was to quit for his own good. Ichigo tensed suddenly and turned to look over his shoulder; all he saw was the metal fence that wrapped around the top of the school and the gray clouds on the horizon, indicating that it was going to rain. Other then that, there was nothing odd to be seen. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned to see Orihime standing in front of him.

"Is everything ok?" She asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"Its nothing," he answered. Orihime tried to see his face when he walked past her, but his hair was covering his eyes; he had grown it out since last year. She followed neither her nor Ichigo hearing the sound of rusted chains.

****  
>Ichigo yawed as he walked down the sidewalk; he got stuck with clean up duty at school and by the time he left it was already beginning to grow dark out. The clouds he had seen early were now over casting the whole sky; they looked blacker now with the added weight of rain and also from the fact that the sun they were hiding was beginning to set. Ichigo glanced up at the sky with a sigh. He hated rainy days, he hated it even more when it was sunny first then rainy. The day he lost his mom was just like that; sunny first, then rainy.<p>

Realizing that he had stopped walking, Ichigo picked up a faster pace, not wanting to get caught in the rain. He turned a corner, now only a few blocks from his house when he stopped. He felt a flicker of reishi nearby; it felt the same as the one at school. He started to walk again, opening his senses up to see what the reishi would do. He maybe terrible at hiding his own spritely pressure, but the few years of being a Soul Reaper had taught him how to sense other pressure with ease. Just as he thought, the small flicker of reishi beginned to follow him. Ichigo acted clueless for another moment before he felt the reishi right above him. He turned his up a little to fast, having felt a sharp pop in his neck.

Ichigo arch and eyebrow, confused when he didn't see anything. The reishi was gone too. He shooked his head, think he was imagining things due to the lack of sleep he got last night. He started to walk again when he heard the rattle of chains from behind him. He turned on his heel but again, saw nothing. He sighed in annoyance, deciding that he need to go to bed early tonight as he turned, throwing his back over his shoulder as he headed to his house. He walked into the door thirty minutes later.

"I'm home," he said as he walked in. His body tensed, excepting some sort of attack from his father but was surprised when nothing came.

"Hello?" He called out as he walked into the house. He dropped his back on the floor when he walked into the living room. His eyes scanned the area, coming to stop on the top of a black head that was poking from above the coach.

"Rukia?" He saw the small black blob jump.

_"That's odd that she didn't sense me when I came in," _Ichigo thought to himself as Rukia turned to look over the top of the coach.

"Hi Ichigo," she simply said before turning back around. Ichigo walked over to the other side of the coach to see Rukia curled up in a small ball, writing on some piece of paper. She had her yellow sun dress wrapped tightly around her lags as if she was cold.

"Why dose it seem like you always have some kind of paper work to do?" Ichigo asked as he sat down on the coach next to her.

"I've always had to paperwork," Rukia said, not looking up.

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have."

Ichigo sighed in annoyance; he hated it when ever she didn't tell him things. That often happened when ever she was planning on bolting off some where. Rukia glanced at Ichigo from the corner of her eye, feeling guilt sit in her stomach. She still hadn't told him or any of the others about her promotion. She really didn't know why she hasn't told them, maybe it was because she didn't want them to fuss over it; she was already getting enough of that back in the Soul Society. Ichigo watch her for a moment before speaking.

"You've been acting strange ever since the wars ended." Rukia sighed before turning and looking at him.

"No, I really haven't Ichigo, now can you go and find something to do: I really need to get this done," She said, not really glaring at him but still giving the substitute a hard look. Ichigo just scowled at her.

"Fine," he muttered before standing up and walking over to the stares. Rukia watch him go until the wall blocked her view. She breathed deeply and looked done at her hand that was holding the pen; she had for gotten to tell Ichigo where his family was. She had been trying to distances herself from the others; now that the wars where over there was a strong chance that she would be transferred. If she was going to be a lieutenant, babysitting a town wasn't a job that they would give her.

Her mind wonder to Ichigo; he seemed to be so much happier now. He would smile more and he didn't yell at people all the time. For some reason, an image of Orihime and Ichigo flashed through her thoughts. Rukia felt a white hot hatred shot down her body; Ichigo and Orihime have become a lot closer to each other after Aizen was captured. Rukia scoffed and cursed at herself. She didn't want to feel this way; Orihime was one of her best friends, but the thought if her with Ichigo…. Rukia brought her hands to her face and rubbed her forehead, trying to nurse the headache she had. It wasn't even Orihime's fault; it was her fault, her fault for letting herself fall so deeply in love with that orange haired idiot.

"You such a fool Kuchiki…"

****  
>A bright full moon sat high in the shy over the Soul Society; the sky was clear and the temperature was mild. Two guards stood in front of the large cherry wood door that had the Japanese character for "one" on it. One of the guards sighed in annoyance; he was supposed to be out at the bat with his friends but his replacement was almost three hours late. He turned his neck to the side, trying to get the knot out of it. He froze; he thought he saw something move in the shadows a few yards in front of him. Dame his poor eyesight.<p>

He heard a thud to his right and turned his head to see the guard on duty with him past out faced first on the ground. Before he could call for help a hand was in front of his face. He saw a blinding green light before everything went black. The owner of the hand was Kokuto; he was wearing a ripped gray outfit with thin black strips running down it. The side of his face that was burned was covered by a black piece of cloth. He arched the eyebrow over his good eye; for one of the most dangerous killers of the Soul Society, they had some very bad scarcity. Kokuto stepped over the body of the unconscious guard; the chains around him rattled as he did so. He rested his hand on the door, feeling to see if there was any kind of Kido on it. Finding none, he pushed the door open, surprised that such a large door didn't make any kind of sound as it opened. He stepped in side to find a stone hallway leading to a set of stares that went further under ground.

He started down the stares; with every step that he took the air became colder and a musty small was beginning to fill the air, like someone had let something rot and became full of mold. He was meant with another hallway at the bottom of the steps. He walked down coming to a stopped in front of a large holding cell; the metal bars had reishi sealing stone infused with it. The only light that shined into the cell was from a lit up torch that was behind Kokuto. The shadows in the cell moved, allowing the light to be casted on a face that was tightly wrapped in black reishi eating ribbon.

"Kokuto, it's been quit some time," a low smooth voice said. Kokuto narrowed his eyes at the Soul Reaper in the cell.

"Hello Aizen."


End file.
